


Rainy Monday

by drjenny88



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjenny88/pseuds/drjenny88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set prior to Uther's death, Merlin & Arthur finally *notice* each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rainy Monday, Part 1

Merlin could never quite say when his feelings for Arthur had changed; it was enough that they had, and the timing didn’t matter. Gradually, the resentment he felt at being his manservant had faded away, although Merlin had at first attributed this change to having got used to the other boy and his ways. He remembered, clearly, the day he had realised that his feelings had changed, the day it had become so self-evident that he wondered how he had failed to notice it before.

***flashback***

“Merlin, why do I always have to seek you out when I want something?” the young prince drawled, leaning with a casual grace on the doorframe of Gaius’ chambers.

“Because you want something, not me,” Merlin replied insolently.

“You’re my manservant – my needs are your needs!” Arthur exclaimed.

Merlin looked up from the herbs he had been grinding; upon seeing that he had managed to fluster Arthur, a slight smile crossed his lips.

“Well?” he asked.

Arthur blinked. “Well what?”

Merlin rolled his eyes. _And people call me an idiot?_ he thought.

“Your needs, sire,” he prompted.

“I’m thirsty. Get me a drink. And an apple,” Arthur commanded. Then, almost as an afterthought, he added, “And my room needs cleaning and my sword needs sharpening.”

“Your sword was sharpened when I polished your armour, this morning.”

Arthur glared at him.

“I’m going,” Merlin said.

Arthur strode over to where Gaius was seated at his workbench and pulled up his shirt, apparently showing the court physician a wound he was concerned about. Merlin was never quite sure what their exchange was about; he had become inexplicably transfixed by the skin of Arthur’s torso.

Time seemed to forget to keep track, and Merlin couldn’t say whether he had been staring for mere seconds or long minutes, possibly even hours. His dalliance had not been noticed however, when he recollected himself, and he hurried from the room, trying to put the incident from his mind and focusing instead on completing the tasks Arthur had set him.

***end flashback***

Merlin had tried to keep out of Arthur’s way even more after that. He found it remarkably unfair that he had not only his magic to keep secret but now his feelings for Arthur as well. As far as his destiny was concerned, did this Dragon really expect him to spend his life protecting the man, watching him with the other people that would undoubtedly get romantically involved with him, and just accept that as his due?  
As this thought entered his mind, it was immediately quashed with the simple answer: _Of course I will; I’m falling in love with the bastard_.

Merlin felt a strangled yell of frustration try to escape him and suppressed it; in Gaius’ workroom, next door, all the books suddenly toppled from their shelves.

 

~*~

_Where **is** Merlin?_

Arthur had been searching the castle for almost half an hour; he wasn’t accustomed to going to look for his servants.

_Gods,_ Arthur thought, _that boy is getting harder and harder to find._

He thought he had a slight inkling why Merlin didn’t spend a lot of time in his presence recently – the other boy had clearly noticed that Arthur was attracted to him. Arthur wasn’t happy about this turn of events; he was, after all, the heir to the throne of Camelot, expected to marry and provide his own heirs at some vague stage in the future. Developing feelings for another man had never been part of his plan - and for that man to be a servant, no less. Although Merlin had never quite been his servant, not in the typical sense of the word; Merlin had been a sort of companion, at first, someone who didn’t care that Arthur was a prince, didn’t feel the need to tell him whatever he wanted to hear and pander to his every whim. Arthur had been taken aback by this brazen young fool to begin with, unused to someone standing up to him, unused especially to having to earn respect and friendship that had always been offered so easily before.

He’d first noticed the feelings developing when Merlin had been dressing him one morning and his manservant’s hands had felt so good brushing against his skin – and when Merlin had been buttoning his breeches Arthur had been forced to send him away, lest his obvious reaction be noticed. Since then he’d tried so hard to forget, to convince himself that forgetting was possible when it came to Merlin, because the other boy might well have begun feeling friendly towards Arthur but anything more between them was surely unlikely. Not to mention the fact that Arthur suspected his comments about Merlin being in love with Gwen had not been entirely untrue.

Arthur swept through the servants’ quarters, hunting for the rooms Guinevere shared with her father.  
 _How am I supposed to know where she lives? I am a prince, I shouldn’t even be here!_

In the end, it was Merlin’s laughter that led him to Gwen’s room. Arthur loved Merlin’s laughter; it was infectious and innocent, bubbling from within him like a small brook, breaking its banks even at the most inopportune moments. Pushing the door open, Arthur bent his head and leant into the room.

“Ah, Merlin, here you are.”

~*~

“Ah, Merlin, here you are."

Merlin whipped around so quickly that he fell over, and shot out a hand to catch himself, unfortunately missing the table and winding up in an undignified pile on the ground.

“Graceful as ever, I see,” said Arthur. “Well, get up. We’re going to have a talk.”

Merlin gulped, audibly. “A– a talk?”

“Yes. It’s when two or more people use their mouths to create speech and then take it in turns to share their thoughts and opinions.”

A scarlet flush crept over Merlin’s cheeks. “I know what it is.”

“And yet you manage to convey an air of such astounding ignorance. You really _are_ a wonder, Merlin.”

Gwen coughed, signalling her presence in the room. Arthur ignored her.

“Well?” Arthur said, more of a reminder than a question. “I have to talk to the head groom. I expect you to be in my room by the time I get there.”

The prince stalked from the room with an air of such determinism that Merlin and Gwen could only look after him, slightly stunned, for a moment.

“What do you think he wants?” whispered Merlin. “He can’t know…”

“How would he know? You’ve only just told me, and I’m assuming no one else knows your secret,” Gwen replied, frowning slightly.

“Gaius might. He’s very perceptive.”

“Gaius wouldn’t tell Arthur, though,” Gwen pointed out. “And Arthur’s only perceptive in the same sense that you’re psychic.”

Merlin grinned, remembering their previous conversation.

“I’d better go.”

“Good luck.”

Merlin made his way to Arthur’s room with a sinking feeling in his stomach, not least because this would be the first time he had spent a prolonged period of time in Arthur’s company in almost two weeks. In that time, Merlin had spent more time ruminating on the other boy than ever before; picturing his face, wondering what he was doing and thinking, wondering who he was with when Merlin wasn’t there. He suspected Arthur had feelings for Morgana; the way Arthur tried to prove himself constantly in her presence had to be down to something.

Without realising it, Merlin’s feet had led him to Arthur’s room. He hesitated, and then opened the door and walked in; Arthur wasn’t there yet, which gave the young warlock a chance to order his thoughts.

~*~

When Arthur returned to his room, Merlin was already there, as he had expected he would be. The other boy was standing with his back against the wall, pressed so closely to the rough brickwork that Arthur got the impression he wanted to sink into it. Merlin’s eyes were wide and staring, his fingertips playing nervously with the hem of his shirt. He didn’t look up when Arthur entered the room, nor when the prince crossed to stand directly in front of him.

Arthur took a deep breath, trying to slow his pounding heart, and wiped his palms on his breeches. He had planned a speech, knowing that he wanted to explain to Merlin his behaviour the last couple of weeks and understanding at the same time that Merlin was his servant and he, Arthur, didn’t owe him anything, at least not conventionally. But Merlin and Arthur had never had a conventional master and servant relationship. He looked up at the boy before him and, to his surprise, found that Merlin was looking back at him, his expression an intriguing mixture of confusion, worry and – lust? Arthur looked at his feet, blinked several times in quick succession and looked back at his manservant; there was nothing in Merlin’s expression but a quizzical sort of curiosity. Arthur’s well-planned speech left him so swiftly he didn’t even notice it.

“I-” he began, and stopped.

He looked up at Merlin again, trying to convey with his eyes the apology he couldn’t voice.

“You’ve noticed, haven’t you?” he said instead. “That’s why you don’t come near me anymore, not if you can help it.”

~*~

_I’ve noticed you_ , Merlin thought, clenching his fists. _I shouldn’t, I know I shouldn’t; what am I? Your lowly servant. But I’ve noticed you, Arthur, you arrogant, beautiful idiot._  
He closed his eyes for a moment, seeking solace behind the thin strips of flesh that now separated him from the world, from Arthur and his penetrating gaze. When he opened them again, Arthur was looking past him and out of the window, although not apparently focusing on anything in particular.

“What have I noticed?” Merlin asked.

“You’re going to make me say it?” Arthur asked. He continued before Merlin could reply, “I should, I know.” There was silence between them for a long moment, and Arthur turned to look at Merlin directly. “You’ve noticed me; you’ve noticed that I’ve been acting differently around you.” It wasn’t a question.

“ _You’ve_ been acting differently around _me_?” Merlin couldn’t hide his surprise at the words.

Arthur frowned. “That is why you’ve been keeping away, isn’t it?”

“Um, yes. Yes, that was it, exactly what I was thinking.”

A languid smile spread over Arthur’s face. “You thought I wanted to talk about something else,” he said slowly. “What were you afraid I’d found out?”

Merlin’s eyes cast around the room. “Nothing.”

“Ah, flat denial,” Arthur commented. “I can always ask Gwen, she’s not half as insolent as you; she’s bound to tell me what it is the two of you have been discussing so avidly lately.”

“No!”

“Something, then.”

“I’ve- we’ve- I let your sword rust!” It was the first thing that had sprung to mind and Merlin immediately cursed himself for saying it; of course Arthur would know the condition of his sword.

Arthur sighed. It looked for a moment that he was going to speak, but all of a sudden he was kissing Merlin, his lips working against the other boy’s, their pressure hard and furious. Merlin didn’t respond immediately; his brain seemed entirely detached from his body; of all the things he had anticipated, Arthur kissing him had been the very least likely. Coming back to himself, he grasped the prince’s shoulders and kissed him back, Merlin’s mouth more careful, his tongue snaking out almost tentatively, unsure of how to proceed. At his response, Arthur increased his level of control, one of his hands at the back of Merlin’s neck, deft fingers curling through his hair, the other arm hooked around Merlin’s waist, holding the other boy’s body against his own. Merlin shivered at the contact.

~*~

 

Arthur felt Merlin’s shiver and pulled him even closer, his tongue now thoroughly exploring the other boy’s mouth, tasting Merlin and wanting more. He stepped backwards, pulling Merlin with him towards his bed, hoping he wouldn’t pull away; although Arthur knew Merlin was his servant, that he could therefore make Merlin do whatever he wanted, he really wanted Merlin to want this as much as he did.  
Merlin didn’t pull away.

It wasn’t long before they were divested entirely of their clothes. Arthur asserted control, straddling Merlin and working his way down his chest, kissing and licking and tasting, revelling in Merlin’s reactions, the way he gasped when Arthur nibbled his Adam’s apple and moaned when Arthur’s tongue rasped across his nipples and writhed when Arthur’s hands ran gently up and down his sides. Arthur could feel the other boy growing as hard as he was himself; he rubbed his hand exploratively over both of their erections and Merlin emitted a small, almost squeaky, sound. Arthur leaned forward and kissed him again, deeply.

“Arthur, please…” Merlin murmured when they drew apart.

Arthur raised his blonde head, looking Merlin directly in the eyes. Then he wrapped his fingers around the other boy’s cock, moving his hand in an up and down motion with gradually increasing speed. Merlin’s hips lifted and his breathing became shorter, pants and gasps taking over; Arthur knew he was reaching his climax and pumped his hand faster, watching Merlin’s face, hardly allowing himself to believe this was really happening. Moments later, Merlin’s hips bucked and he came, hard and fast, his seed spreading messily over his thighs and Arthur’s stomach.

~*~

The young wizard lay back, beginning to breathe properly again. _Gods, but Arthur was good at that._  
Merlin lifted himself on his elbows to look at Arthur, noticing for the first time a sort of desperation in his eyes. This was so uncharacteristic that Merlin sat up fully, leaning forward to kiss the prince. Arthur stopped him, knotting his fingers in Merlin’s hair and pushing his head towards his own throbbing cock imperiously.

Merlin acquiesced, wrapping one hand around the shaft of Arthur’s cock and his lips around the head. Merlin flicked his tongue gently at Arthur’s glans, tasting the prince’s pre-come, unsure how to continue. Gradually, he started moving his hand rhythmically up and down, swirling his tongue against the head, and sucking slightly. Arthur began to thrust gently into Merlin’s mouth, and Merlin’s erratic sucking became more measured, more controlled. He started to roll his tongue in sweeping motions and before long felt Arthur’s hips jerk and a rush of salty, thick come filled his mouth. Merlin swallowed, stood up and crossed the room, quickly finding the goblet of water Arthur always liked to have nearby and draining it in one long gulp.

He looked across at Arthur on the bed, the prince now sitting, watching him.

_That shouldn’t have happened_ , Merlin thought, suddenly all too aware of the implications of their actions.

“If my father finds out about this, he’ll kill you,” Arthur said, echoing Merlin’s thoughts.

Merlin chewed awkwardly on his lower lip.  
“This-” he gestured wordlessly around the room. “It shouldn’t have happened. We went too far, Arthur.”

“Too far?” Arthur looked incredulous. “You wanted this as much as I did!”

Merlin met Arthur’s gaze. “It can’t happen again,” he said quietly.

“But- you did want this?”

“Of course. You think I would have- if I hadn’t?”

Arthur smiled. “No, of course not. Gods, I know well enough by now that you can’t be coerced into anything.”

Merlin grinned. “I guess this makes us friends.”

“Friends?” Arthur cocked an eyebrow.

“Two people with shared likes and dislikes, who enjoy spending time in one another’s company.”

“I know what friends are! But you- you’re my _servant_!”

Merlin shook his head, wry laughter escaping his lips. “After today?” He recollected himself, and spoke again, “I mean, you’re right, of course you are. I’m just a servant.”

“I suppose we can be friends away from the court.”

_Away from your father_ , Merlin thought.

“What just happened-” Arthur continued. “It doesn’t _have_ to stop. We just have to be… more careful.”

“No.” Merlin shook his head. “I know I’m a servant and so my thoughts count for nothing, but-”

“Didn’t we just decide you’re my friend, in private at least?” interrupted Arthur.

“Right. Friends. This can’t happen again, Arthur.”

“I don’t see why not.”

_Of course you don’t_ , Merlin thought. _You don’t get denied; you’re Prince Arthur Pendragon and people don’t say ‘no’ to you._

~*~

Arthur was stunned. He had grown used to Merlin defying him, goading him, but this was different; he knew they both wanted more than this one, very enjoyable, day. His bewilderment was not at having his desires rejected, but the fact that Merlin was also refusing his own wants. Arthur had never denied himself anything and simply couldn’t comprehend Merlin doing it; after all, the boy clearly had no problem denying other people – he was constantly telling Arthur to answer the door himself, among other things.

“I don’t see why not,” he said.

Merlin looked exasperated. “You said it yourself: if Uther finds out, he’ll have my head!”

“And as I also said, we can be careful. No one’s going to question me spending time in my room with my manservant.”

Merlin ran both hands through his hair and took a deep breath. Arthur really didn’t understand what his problem was.

“Besides which,” Arthur continued. “The only way my father will find out is if I tell him, or he walks in on us himself, which simply isn’t going to happen; you know perfectly well my father never comes here, that _I_ always go to _him_.”

“Don’t be an idiot, Arthur; servants talk! It’s not a question of whether your father finds out, it’s a question of when!”

Outside, it began pouring with rain.

~*~

“How strange,” Arthur said, distracted. “It’s been a fine day until now, and – look, Merlin! – the rain is only here, just over this part of the castle.”

Merlin closed his eyes, clenching and unclenching his fists, obviously stressed.

_Maybe he’s afraid of rain_ , Arthur thought, bewildered.

“Merlin?” he asked tentatively.

“No,” the other boy said, sounding shocked.

“Do you want to lie down?” Arthur asked, becoming slightly concerned. “You really don’t look at all well.”

Merlin looked up; all the colour had drained from his face.

“I- I need to see Gaius,” he stammered.

“Yes, of course, go.”

Merlin fled.

_No_ , Arthur thought. _He really doesn’t look well at all._

Out of the window, the rain continued to pour in thick, dark sheets.


	2. Rainy Monday, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set prior to Uther's death, Merlin and Arthur finally *notice* each other.

Within two hours, the rain had stopped, quite as suddenly as it had appeared. Arthur remained in his room, spending minutes at a time looking out of the window before crossing to the bed, running a hand out as though to touch the sheets but stopping just short of contact. He found it difficult to comprehend what had happened; Arthur had never expected Merlin to respond to him, not really. But respond he had, and what had followed had been good and exciting and unimaginably _right_.

Arthur could understand that, could recognise that somehow he had affected Merlin as effectively as Merlin had had an impact on him; they had both changed since coming to know one another. Arthur had never experienced the phenomenon of another person changing him through the process of simply existing; he could not have accepted the idea if it had been anyone but Merlin.

Merlin’s reaction afterwards did not appear to lend itself to this idea, however. His words were still, hours later, reverberating around Arthur’s mind: “Friends. This can’t happen again, Arthur.” The other boy had been so angry; Arthur had never seen him that way before, not like that. It had reminded him of the time Merlin had burst into the meeting room, protesting Gwen’s innocence, claiming himself to be the sorcerer. On that occasion, Arthur had intervened, managing to save the boy from his own stupidity; it was quite one thing to be noble, to protect your friends, he had told Merlin afterwards, but quite another to join them in their suffering, especially needlessly.

“There’s no way _Merlin_ is a wizard!” Arthur had professed at the time.

_That rain_ , he thought now. _That rain started when Merlin got **really** angry, when those red spots appeared high on his cheekbones and his eyes…_ Arthur left the thought unfinished, images coming to him in a rush now, a flood of memories and realisation.

A flash of gold as ropes tangled themselves around his feet; Merlin the only one to be unaffected by Lady Helen’s singing, saving him from the witch; Merlin recognising the magic in Valiant’s shield; several instances of hastily dropped objects as he, Arthur, had entered Gaius’ workroom; two golden orbs in the darkness and a barely-there whisper of incomprehensible words as his torch had shot fire at the Afanc, seemingly of its own accord; and an almost-glimpse of a battered book beneath a sheet in Merlin’s room.

Suddenly, it all made sense; Merlin _was_ a wizard.

Arthur had grown up believing magic to be one of the most terrible evils. He knew that his father had experienced some of the damages magic could cause, although not the details, and he knew that countless numbers of people had been corrupted by magic, learning their skills in order to gain power. Somehow, this knowledge, ingrained in him since birth, didn’t parry with his knowledge of Merlin; this boy had called him up on his bad behaviour on his very first day in Camelot, had constantly fought to protect those he cared about, even to the point of putting himself at risk. Arthur had never known Merlin to act in a way that put anyone else in danger; he’d put himself in danger on several occasions to save Arthur’s life, even before the two of them had been master and servant, let alone friends.

As far as Arthur could tell, there were only two options: either his father was wrong and magic wasn’t always bad, or he was wrong about Merlin and magic could never be good.

~*~

“So,” Gaius began. “Are you going to tell me what’s happened?”

Merlin looked up; he had calmed significantly since he’d burst into the workroom, but his eyes were still slightly red-rimmed and he appeared somewhat diminished.

“Arthur knows,” he said quietly. “He must have worked it out by now; he knows.”

“Oh, Merlin, what have you done now?”

“I- and Arthur- we- but then- and I made it rain.”

“You made it rain. Of course you did,” Gaius let out a long-suffering sigh. “And I assume that’s the reason you rushed into your room, is it? You were looking in the book for a way to stop it?”

Merlin nodded.

“And did you?”

“Did I what?”

“Stop it, Merlin. Did you stop it?”

“Oh. Yes.”

“Well, it’s not all bad news then. Are you sure Arthur knows you can do magic?” Gaius asked.

“He must do,” Merlin replied. “It was only raining over his room.”

Gaius suppressed a smile. “You _are_ powerful, Merlin, and more so every day. But you must learn to control your talents.”

“I _can_ control them!” Merlin exclaimed. “It’s Arthur! He’s so-” Merlin cut himself off, pushing his frustration aside; his cup promptly slid across the table and fell to the ground with a clatter.

“Exemplary control,” said Gaius, sardonically.

There was a brief silence between them, neither awkward nor companionable.

“What happened with Arthur, Merlin?”

“I, uh, don’t really think that’s important,” Merlin hedged.

“You don’t think it’s important?” came a voice from the doorway, incredulous.

Merlin turned; it was Arthur, of course.

~*~

Merlin’s eyes met his own, and Arthur tried to ignore the impulse to cross the room and kiss him. Instead, he directed his attention to the cup on the floor and the books that had yet to be returned to their shelves, reaffirming his suspicions.

“I think you and I need to talk, don’t we, Merlin?” he said.

Merlin swallowed, his pupils dilating slightly.

“I- I guess we should,” he said.

Arthur turned to Gaius, about to dismiss him from the room.

“He can stay,” Merlin said quickly.

“There are some things I have to say that it might be better for others not to hear,” Arthur replied. “I’m sure that concept won’t be entirely new to you.”

Merlin flinched at the bitterness in the prince’s voice. He stood up very quickly and stepped towards Arthur, that golden light beginning to shine in his eyes; the chair he had so recently vacated toppled over.

Arthur cursed inwardly, berating Merlin his foolishness, his naivety, his lack of control over his emotions.

_If Gaius saw that, even I won’t be able to save Merlin_ , he thought. _He’s known my father for so long; he’s sure to tell him everything… Merlin will be killed!_

Arthur’s gaze immediately went to Gaius’ face; not the slightest trace of emotion showed there, and Arthur realised that the Court Physician wasn’t surprised at all by Merlin’s abilities. It seemed that Gaius already knew of Merlin’s magic and had kept it to himself; Arthur recognised that it was likely Gaius’ influence that had thus far prevented Merlin’s secret being found out. Obviously the boy would never have stood a chance alone.

He realised Merlin was still staring at him, although his eyes had returned to their natural shade.

“Go on, then,” Merlin said. “Arrest me.”

“Arrest you?” Arthur asked, confused.

“You know, don’t you? That I can do magic.”

“Yes,” said Arthur. “I know. But I’m not here to arrest you.”

~*~

“I’m not here to arrest you,” Arthur said.

Merlin hated Arthur sometimes. Somehow, just when Merlin thought he understood the young prince, just when he thought he could anticipate Arthur’s reactions, Arthur did something to throw him off completely, forcing Merlin to have to make entirely new conclusions.

“You’re not?” Merlin asked warily.

“Merlin, you have managed to worm your way into my life in a way that no one ever has before; do you seriously think I treat all my servants the way I treat you? Of course I don’t! There’s always been something about you, something that made me take notice when there was no reason to. You’re a wonder, I’ve said that much before.”

“You said,” Merlin exclaimed. “That the wonder was that I was such an idiot!”

Arthur looked suitably contrite. “I did. I shouldn’t have said that. There are deeper wonders about you than your idiocy.”

Merlin glanced at Gaius.

_This is the closest to an apology I’m ever going to get from him_ , he thought.

“Alright,” he said. “Why _are_ you here?”

For the first time, Arthur looked completely taken aback, as though he had no more idea why he had come than Merlin did. Merlin said nothing, simply waiting for the other boy to formulate his reply.

~*~ 

_I’m here for you_ , Arthur thought. _I’m here for you, Merlin, just as you’ve been there for me for weeks, months, without me even truly realising it._

“I came to tell you that your secret is safe with me,” he said. “If my father ever finds out, it won’t be from me.”

“You must be extremely careful, your highness,” Gaius said, his voice low and even. “Even the slightest slip of the tongue could give Merlin away. If your father gets even the smallest hint that there is a sorcerer in our midst…”

“I am not a fool, Gaius. I know how my father would react,” Arthur snapped.

“Of course. It is only that-” Gaius seemed to hesitate, and then ploughed on regardless. “Merlin’s life – his safety – depends on this.”

“I would never do anything to put Merlin’s safety at risk.”

Merlin visibly started at his words, his expression one of unadulterated surprise.

“I would still like to speak with you privately, Merlin,” Arthur said.

“I have patients to check in with, anyway,” said Gaius, pocketing a few of the vials on the table and leaving the room.

Arthur crossed the room and closed the door, minimising the chances they had of being overheard.

“Magic,” he said, shaking his head slowly. “You can do _magic_.”

“Yes,” Merlin replied, watching him steadily.

“Where did you learn it?”

“I didn’t,” Merlin said, evidently prepared for this. “I’ve always been able to do it.”

“All of it? You’ve been making it rain when you’re upset all your life and no one’s noticed?”

Merlin flushed slightly. “No,” he said, the faint traces of a smile showing on his face. “I’ve always been able to do some of it, though; whenever I’ve felt something particularly strongly. It’s like- bursts of magic used to come out of me when my emotions were stronger.”

Arthur noted Merlin’s use of the phrase ‘used to’.

“You can control it now?” he asked.

“Mostly,” said Merlin. The other boy hesitated, then: “This isn’t what you wanted to talk about, Arthur.”

“I can’t just pretend what happened between us earlier meant nothing,” Arthur said. “It did.”

“It did to me, too.”

“Then why did you react like that? Why did you say it couldn’t happen again, that it was a mistake?”

“Because of this,” Merlin said, and restored Gaius’ books to their shelves with a wave of his hand. “Because this _gift_ could get me killed, and if we’re together and someone finds out, it could get us both killed.”

“Then-” Arthur hesitated. “You do care about me. You want to protect me.”

“I have to protect you, whether I care or not! It’s my _destiny_ ; whatever my feelings are, I have to protect you. I don’t have a choice!”

“Right. Destiny.” Arthur’s eyes hardened, becoming the eyes of a warrior, the eyes of the king he would one day become.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that!” Merlin cried. “I do care, of course I care, how could I not? But it doesn’t change my destiny – our destiny, really.”

Arthur’s anger began to abate at Merlin’s words, his shoulders visibly relaxing, the tension leaving his face. He understood what Merlin was trying to say; it intrigued him.

“What do you mean ‘our destiny’?”

~*~

It had taken almost half an hour for Merlin to explain about the Dragon, kept shackled in a cavern beneath the castle, and his words of prophecy, his insistence that Arthur would one day be a great king – but only with Merlin’s help.

“Of course I’ll be a great king,” Arthur had said. “Even without your help.”

Merlin had been reminded of the arrogant bully Arthur had been when he had arrived in Camelot. He grinned widely.

“If you say so, sire.”

“I think we’re past that now, Merlin,” said Arthur. “What else did the Dragon say?”

“That we’re two halves of a coin.”

“I hope you told it I was the brighter side.”

Merlin laughed aloud.

“What’s funny about that?” Arthur asked, slightly huffily.

“Nothing,” Merlin said quickly.

_We’re so similar_ , Merlin thought. _How did I never see that before?_

Moments later, the door came crashing open as Gaius burst into the room.

~*~

“Gaius!” exclaimed Merlin. “What’s happened?”

“Your father,” he said, looking at Arthur. “I overheard him talking to some of the soldiers; that rain didn’t go unnoticed. He’s looking for magic again.”

Arthur’s expression became immediately serious. His father was extremely unreasonable when it came to magic; he became obsessive with its discovery to the point where it was extraordinarily difficult to divert him.

“I’ll talk to him,” he said, and left the room without so much as a backwards glance.

He strode through the hallways, heading for the throne room, where his father always went when he had much on his mind. He was long practiced in compartmentalising his thoughts and did so now, knowing that if he allowed his worry for Merlin to take over, he would certainly stand no chance in making his father see sense. In time, he would have to convince Merlin to learn more control over his own emotions; he couldn’t expect his father to overlook unusual occurrences all the time.

Uther was in the throne room, just as Arthur had suspected.

“Father,” he said, announcing his presence.

“Arthur,” replied Uther curtly, distracted.

“I hear you’re looking for magic in the castle.”

“There are reports of rain this afternoon.”

“What of that?”

“You know perfectly well that today has been a fine day. The skies have been clear; there has been no rain sighted anywhere else.”

“Anywhere else?” asked Arthur, thinking quickly. “Where was the rain spotted?”

“Over _your_ room, Arthur! It is clearly a plot to harm you, to damage the kingdom and my reign; you are my only heir!” Uther fumed.

“I am fine, father. You see yourself that I am.”

“It is not a question of whether you are well, surely you see that? Rain on a clear day is evidently an omen of some kind.”

“An omen? I doubt _that_. I have seen clouds today, father; they would account for the rain. I am sure others would have seen them too. Send for the Lady Morgana’s maidservant, Guinevere; I recall seeing her in the courtyard earlier today and she could confirm the presence of clouds.”

“You are certain of this?” Uther asked, turning to look at his son for the first time.

“Quite certain,” Arthur replied, hoping Uther would take his word for it, or that Gwen would corroborate his story if she was summoned to the room.

~*~

“The book, Merlin, is it hidden?”

Merlin nodded. “It’s in my room,” he said.

“You’d better hope it isn’t found; I imagine the Guard will be searching the castle again.”

“It won’t be found.” Merlin wasn’t as careless as he had once been, and now ensured the book was hidden under the loose floorboard in his room whenever he had finished looking through it.

_I hope Arthur comes up with something_ , Merlin thought frantically, pacing around the small room.

The sound of footsteps came from the corridor; Merlin fought to control the magic that threatened to spill out of him, forcing his breathing to come deep and slow, actively calming himself. He walked into Gaius’ workbench and staggered backwards.

“Ouch,” he muttered, rubbing his hip.

Gaius was looking at him sternly. “You are going to have to be a little more inconspicuous, Merlin,” he said.

~*~

Uther had called off the Guard, Arthur having successfully convinced him that the day hadn’t been entirely clear. Arthur still wasn’t entirely sure what had convinced Uther, but he was grateful for it.

He headed back to Gaius’ chambers, where he knew Merlin would be waiting. Pushing the door open without knocking, he walked into the room.

“And?” asked Gaius immediately.

Arthur looked at him incredulously. “Do you think I’d be here if my father hadn’t changed his mind?”

Gaius turned away, returning to the book he’d been writing in.

“Merlin, come with me,” Arthur said.

The other boy looked at him quizzically, but got to his feet and followed the prince from the room.

Together, they walked along the hallway, making their way towards Arthur’s room.

“I want to know more about you,” Arthur said. “About what you can do.”

Merlin smiled. “What do you want to know?”

~*~

“Can you make my bed, then?” Arthur asked, reclining in a chair with a casual grace that Merlin never could have achieved, every inch the young prince.

He grinned, flicking his hand at the bed; the sheets pulled themselves taut, arranging themselves neatly on the bed.

“Can you bring my food over here?”

Merlin levitated the tray, moving it across the room and hovering it in front of Arthur. Arthur reached forward and took a sip from his goblet, then picked up a sandwich.

“You can put it back now,” he said.

Merlin complied, still smiling. It was good to have someone to show off to, after so long of having nothing but reprimands for using his magic; he was tired of hiding it, and he now had Arthur, of all people, to share his powers with. It was a thought that needed no completion.

“What are you smiling about, Merlin?”

“I was thinking about how nice it is not to have to keep this to myself all the time,” he replied.

“Come here,” said Arthur imperiously.

Merlin walked slowly towards the boy who had first been no more than an irritation to him but had soon become so much more: his master, his friend, his lover.

Arthur reached up and pulled Merlin down into his lap, bending his head towards the other boy and kissing him thoroughly. Merlin revelled in the feeling of Arthur’s lips on his, that skilful tongue seeking entry into his mouth; Merlin parted his lips, allowing Arthur’s tongue to explore his mouth, meeting it with his own. The kiss grew deeper, hungrier, the two boys battling to conquer one another’s mouths.

Arthur pulled away; Merlin groaned in frustration.

“The dragon was right,” Arthur said.

“Shut up, Arthur,” smiled Merlin, leaning up to kiss him again.

They stayed that way for some time, the future king and his protector.


End file.
